1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking devices and more particularly pertains to a new walking assistance device for assisting people to walk without fear of falling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, walking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,915; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,118; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 384,712; U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,432; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,461.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new walking assistance device. The inventive device includes a first support apparatus comprising a first elongate pole having a first end and a second end. The first end of the first pole is mountable in the ground. A pulley wheel having a generally convex peripheral edge forming a groove is mounted to a first end of the first support pole. A second support apparatus is substantially identical to the first support apparatus. Each of the support apparatuses is oriented such that each of the convex peripheral edges of the pulley wheels facing each other. A first and a second anchor for supporting each of the support apparatus are mountable in the ground. Each of the anchors has pin mounted in it. Each of the pins has a top portion and a bottom portion. Each bottom portions of the pins are within the anchor, and each top portions of the pins extend away from a top surface of the anchors. A first cable has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first cable is removably coupled to the top portion of the pin mounted in the first anchor. The second end of the first cable is removably coupled to the top portion of the pin mounted in the second anchor. The first cable extends between the pulleys on the first and the second support apparatus. A user wears a harness. A second cable binds the harness to the first cable. The cable has a first and second end. A first hook releasably couples the first end of the second cable to the harness. A second hook releasably couples the second end of the second cable to a pulley mounted on the first cable.
In these respects, the walking assistance device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting people to walk without fear of falling.